A Muse In Me
by Mancare Tom Felton
Summary: A Muse comes to Hogwarts to change what may be a deadly future...but will this change create another deadly destiny for the worlds? Is one life worth thousands of deaths... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A Muse In Me (01)  
  
Is evil born or made? A question that pangs the greatest of minds to this day really, but what if evil was born, but not found until it was made inside of a person by another? Would something or someone bring out the evil in a person, for his or her own sake or the sake of the other? Is it truly a start to life, or a finish to it? Is evil what brings the good out in people, or is the good already there?  
  
Centuries ago, across a dark and ancient world, a community of Light- the good- were told by a higher Light that what they have would be better put to use towards the humans. The ones that needed the guidance towards good lived a dark life. They killed for fun, not for food; they left cities in ruins for fun, not because the city was evil itself. It was evil that covered their sordid hands and it was the Light people that were to clean them of their bloodshed.  
  
Go by the light of the moon and spread the good, for the evil have nowhere and no one to turn to but you. The higher Lights said this to all of the others, telling them that their future was to bring the good to the evil.these Light people were what are now called muses. The bringers of the inner self.the ones who bring thought to the thoughtless. The ones who change the unchanged mind- these muses are the saviors of the future.the near future that is.  
  
"Go now young child of light. It was and is your destiny to touch the heart of this heartless being. You are his only hope." The tall girl stood, her white silver gown flowing in the wind, her face still and white. Her long and golden hair laid peacefully down back. It was the muses life she lived and it was the muses life she die- unless the power of the Light left her.  
  
"I will my Queen, I have but one question of my protection on earth." The tall woman, a contemporary of the girls look smiled at her and said in a soft voice.  
  
"What answer does a young one crave of protection?" The girl looked up. Her pale blue eyes stared up at the Queen, her knees strong and sturdy, waiting for the moment she'd leave the light community.  
  
"Will the protection of the Light stay with me?" The Queen nodded in agreement with her question. "For I am to be so far from our Community of Light, how would I be protected so well?" She said starting to look at the other Counselors of Light.  
  
"Young girl, a muse is a very powerful one. I believe you can handle yourself." A boy of the girl's age spoke in a rather bothered tone.  
  
"Geniis, I believe the girl has a right to be worried for her safety. It is a most unfortunate time for the humans, especially where she is heading. The Wizarding world may not approve of our standards of living a different world, but they do appreciate some of our input on their world." The Queen spoke, still strong and collected.  
  
"Yes, but does she worry for her life, or the Light?" Geniis spoke. He was the Prince of Light, a very potent royal and strong Fighter of The Light, a protection agency for the Muse Community other than just the Light.  
  
"I worry for the both Prince, but more for my life since I am the only pure muse left of my community. We have nothing left without me." The girl spoke, not a twitch of satisfaction from the Princes surprise live on her face.  
  
"Mother, may I please have a word alone with her." He demanded more than asked. The Queen nodded and the girl rose from the bottom of the columned room to where the Prince stood. When she arrived to his stance, she followed in through the sheer curtained room.  
  
"Why speak down to me Prince?" She said as she walked down the long marble aisle.  
  
"Because I," Geniis appeared out from behind her and grabbed her arm spinning her into his arms, "wouldn't want people thinking anything." He said nuzzling his nose to hers.  
  
"Aye Prince, but it is true of us and they do know." She said as the two held each other.  
  
"Might as well have fun then." He kissed her lips, softly laying his hand on her cheek. "I love you Elawin." She answered back in placing her hand on his cheek too, and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"I love you too. I hate leaving the Kingdom, but it is as the Queen wants and I am of no position to control her overview of my family and I. She knows how powerful I am."  
  
"She wants you to help a man of evil. A dark family looms in his blood, and she wants to send you down there to keep it from being broken- from being shed over the ruins of his future. You and I both know that he is of no importance to the life of the Light."  
  
"Yes but she keeps ties to the Wizarding world like we do with the other communities of the Muses." Geniis kissed Elawin once more and gave her a passionate hug. "The oracle said so herself. It was I meant to live in the world of evil and good." He kissed her. "It is in my destiny."  
  
"You are my destiny. The Oracles cannot see a future if love is to come. What if you find love in a Human?" Geniis said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Geniis. I will not find love in a mere human, when I have the most powerful of love in my heart." Elawin pulled a silver chain from her neck. "I give you my heart." She pulled it off and wrapped the chain around his neck. "The charm of my family," she kissed both of his cheeks, "is yours forever."  
  
"Prince? Prince Geniis?" A voice came from the door.  
  
"I love you Elawin. Keep safe." He walked away from her and left her standing, hoping for a quick and safe return to the Community of Light, the home of royals in the Kingdom.  
  
"Miss Elawin Lovethorn?" The voice repeated.  
  
"Here." She said walking to the door opposite the one her prince charming exited.  
  
"It is time to leave. Are you and Prince Geniis done talking?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, we are." Elawin walked down the long staircase to where the counsel could see her. "I am ready to leave Counsel." She spoke loudly. "Please bless me with the Light and keep me safe."  
  
"We bless you with the light young muse, and the safety will stay within the Light you hold." With a whisper and a gust of wind, the room around Elawin spun quickly and disappeared.  
  
"The light will keep you safe Elawin my daughter." A soft woman's voice spoke and Elawin stood, her white gown flowing in the wind outside a tall and dark castle.Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"I guess so Severus, but we will- Yes Professor McGonagall?" Dumbeldore asked as she approached the two men in deep conversation.  
  
"A girl- or a woman, I can't tell- is in the Entrance Hall. She says she was sent by," the professor lowered her voice, "sent by the Light. She says the Counsel sent her for a young man. A student in one of the houses." Dumbeldore's face stayed cool, while Snape's looked around in confusion.  
  
"What would the Muse want?" He said a bit loudly. Dumbeldore gave a hush and spoke quietly and quickly.  
  
"Take her to my office. Severus, do come with me." He said standing from the chair by the fire in Snape's office.  
  
"Of course Albus. I'll bring her in quickly. She looks drenched." Professor McGonagall quickly left the room in a bustle of dark green robes.  
  
"A Muse?" Snape asked. Dumbeldore smiled.  
  
"Sent by the Light- only means that their oracles have seen something that needed to be changed." Dumbeldore got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Yes, changed for their own sake." Snape sneered.  
  
"They aren't the best of remaining humble, but if something is not right they will do their best to change it." Dumbeldore said leaving the office.  
  
"I still say it's for their own sake." He grumbled. Snape followed Dumbeldore up to his office, where Professor McGonagall stood at the door.  
  
"She is in there." She said pointing to the back of a tall and slim figure. "Good luck." She said to Snape. Snape gave her a confused look, and she continued down the stairs.  
  
"Hem hem." Dumbeldore coughed as he walked in. "Hello." He smiled. She turned around, her hair not moving out of place at the sudden movement.  
  
"Hello Headmaster. You are?" She said looking at Snape.  
  
"Professor Snape." Dumbeldore said before Snape could say anything worth regretting. "And you must be?"  
  
"Elawin Lovethorn. I was sent to muse a young-" Dumbeldore interrupted her.  
  
"Why may I ask?"  
  
"What the oracles see if kept secretly inside the counsel. Any leak of information can lead to a complete trifle with future existence. It could change a lot of things that we as the Light have worked hard for." Elawin spoke. "Now may I please be shown to a young Mr.-" but once again she was interrupted.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" Dumbeldore asked. She smiled.  
  
"To try to change a young mans future from destruction, overpowering himself, and death. The whole thing is the same as always. It was we, the people of the Light who brought good into your world." She said smiling. "Now please show me to a Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
. To be continued  
  
Hey everyone. I kind of had to write this because it has been bugging me for a whole stinking long time! Hehe.I might continue with it if I get a lot of good review. It all depends. I hope to hear from you guys soon. R&R. It should also darken up soon.I have to start light and fluffy for the bunny who dropped by. :) Always, Portia  
  
PS  
  
I welcome my sister Evelyn to the site. She would be Evelyn Fowl here since there are 2 other Evelyns. :)  
  
HI EVE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Muse In Me (02)  
  
"A Mr. Malfoy? A Muse?" Snape sputtered out. "Excuse me, but we must consider the fact that," Dumbeldore rested a hand on Snape's shoulder. "I'll get him."  
  
"Headmaster I have but one request." Elawin said, lifting her finger as he began to turn away. Slowly, Dumbeldore turned to face the flawless (or so he thinks) Muse.  
  
"And what would that be Miss Lovethorn?" Dumbeldore smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"My own sleeping quarters within the hallway given by the Light." She said starting to walk around. "You know the one that my ancestors brought to the school when Rowena Ravenclaw met with the Counsel after she figured out the Lights power." Elawin smiled as she approached Fawkes the Phoenix. "What a wonderful bird. Tears of life are what they give to us. Our medicine men use their tears in times of war to heal our injured. But we have not had a war since the Age of Revolution in our world." She said petting the long red feathers of the bird.  
  
"The hallway of Light is kept secret in our walls Miss Lovethorn. There you will be kept safe." Dumbeldore smiled. From the hallway, both Elawin and Dumbeldore could hear voices, one question, one hushing.  
  
"Professor Snape, why are you dragging me up here?" A loud moan said as it drew closer. Two outlines formed in the light as Snape and Draco Malfoy came in. Elawin smiled as he came in.she knew that it'd be a quick time before he changed. He looked ignorant and stupid. She could easily make him think what he was meant to do.  
  
"Here he is." Snape said. "Now if you'll excuse me." Snape began to walk away.  
  
"Actually Severus, I'd ask that you stay since you are the Slytherin Head of House." Dumbeldore grinned. "Please Miss Lovethorn, sit." Dumbeldore said as Draco flopped down into a large chair far away from Dumbeldore's desk.  
  
"I prefer to stand if you don't mind Headmaster." Elawin smiled as she still pet Fawkes. "You must be Draco? Hello." Elawin smiled, and Draco gave a weak hello back. "So, you're the one everyone's so worried about? I don't see why when you look so damn lazy." Elawin laughed. Draco stood, moving the chair back from his legs.  
  
"I am not weak." He said strongly.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe you should improve on how you present yourself in the eyes of a lady." She smiled again and turned to face Snape. "Professor, may I ask for Mr. Malfoy's schedule please."  
  
"Why not ask him?" Snape said coolly to Elawin pointing towards Draco. Elawin shook her head and laughed.  
  
"A Muse doesn't trust who she muses, so I can't exactly ask him. You are a Professor, his Head of House and I am asking very politely." Snape sneered and turned to go down stairs. "I'll have it for you in the morning."  
  
"Professor! You're just going to leave me here?" Draco said looking at Snape.  
  
"I see no reason to say Mr. Malfoy. I must get your time table." Snape said grimacing at listening to a young girl.  
  
"Bastard." Draco said under his breath. Elawin walked over to Draco. She stood in front of him, their eyes met as she looked over him. Draco stood, not amused by her sense of wonder, but a bit nervous. "What are you doing?" He asked moving to the left a bit.  
  
"I have to know what you look like don't I? Anyway, I think more is in order than this." She walked away, leaving Draco's thoughts jumbling. "Mr. Malfoy, I am your," she whirled around, her gown only slightly moving from her legs, "Muse." She said smiling. A impatient silence followed.  
  
"My what?" Draco said finally after about two minutes. Elawin just walked over to him.  
  
"I am your Muse. I am here to give you the guidance that you will need to live a life of freedom really. A perfect life in the eyes of the Counsel," she smirked, "and their resources."  
  
"I know what a Muse is and does, I just want to really know why- what- you- I need you for?" Draco said looking into Elawin's light eyes. Elawin just rolled them again.  
  
"I thought you knew what I did." She walked to a chair and sat down. "I am here to prepare you for a life changing time in your, well, life. See, you were seen by my people as, sort of a threat to life- your life too that is- so I was sent to change you. To kind of mold your future a bit differently."  
  
"Mold me?"  
  
"Yes, see my family and I have all been known to have a unique power of changing the course of history in your world so me- being the last of my kind- am here to change your future so every other Muse will have a future job." She laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse me I've had a long day and I'd like to get ready for my dinner." She said getting up. "Headmaster." She said letting her hand out for her to follow to her hallway.  
  
"Of course." Dumbeldore said walking to the doorway.  
  
"Wait! Hold it. How is I- you and I- supposed to do this? I mean, do you what, spend time with me?" He said confused as she walked out of the room.  
  
"We'll see each other soon Mr. Malfoy." With a wink she was gone. Draco stood, looking aimlessly at the empty doorway- desperate for an answer and as always with anomalous happenings, confused.  
  
Elawin sat at a small table in her room, staring at a large rolled parchment. The words she read were ancient, and as always, blessed with the Lights protection. These words were to keep a spell on her as long as she stayed in the human world.  
  
"Alanyu usei tombawe yatua." She said putting her hands facing down in the still air. A small wisp of blue-gray smoke formed on the ground and lifted into the air slyly passing through her slender fingers. A small diamond ring glistened on her left ring finger. It glowed, luminously in the foggy magic she had pervaded the room with an ancient spell made by the Muses.  
  
The moon shined in through her curtains, making her pale face look dead. She stood, making the fog around her feet move away quickly as she walked to her window. The Moon- her home almost in a way- bright, almost as white as a diamond, and still, gave her hope that she'd soon return home and be with her Prince Geniis. The love of her life.  
  
Knock-knock.  
  
Elawin, not expecting company turned from where she stood and almost in a fluid moment approached the door. She opened it, surprised to find an unfamiliar face. Almost a couple feet tall, big years and big green eyes, stood an unusual elf-like creature.  
  
"Has Miss Lovethorn finished her dinner so that I could take it?" He asked, his eyes glistening as she stared down at him. She smiled.  
  
"Why you didn't have to come up here to get my plates did you." She said opening the door a little so he could come in. He stumbled around the door and stood by her plates.  
  
"No Miss, but I came to see you. A Muse. I no longer thought you existed, like us Elves, I thought you had diminished to Seers." He said pulling her plates into his thin arms.  
  
"Yes, we left the Human world for ours years and years ago. It was for the best. Not many magical beings like our selves can mix in a world like this. It's too much diversity that can pull us from our ways." She said handing him her glass. "It is you we think of as strong. You Elves stayed and fought when we Muses can do no good for Humans in the time of the Revolution. It was a shame you were wiped out almost entirely." She said in a poignant voice.  
  
"It is us that serve the ones we tried to save." He said, almost angry. "But I am a lucky one Miss. I have but a paying job." He smiled up at her, giving her an almost breathless look as her eyes too smiled at his thrilled face.  
  
"What is your name?" She asked curiously sitting down in her chair.  
  
"Why Miss the name is Dobby. Dobby the house elf I am, but now I am but a paid house elf that is free to leave when I want. But I choose to stay and work so that I can see my friends." Dobby said putting down the plates on the floor.  
  
"Well Dobby, what a pleasure it is to meet you. I am Elawin. You may call me Elle. Who are your friends if I may ask?" She said leaning down towards him a bit.  
  
"Why my friends are in the house of Gryffindor. Harry Potter is the one I protect- I help Harry Potter when he is in grave need of it." He said smiling.  
  
"Why Dobby you are such a dear friend to help another. I say, there'd be none better." Elawin sat back in her chair, crossing her ankles. Dobby nodded.  
  
"It is he too that saved me from my old master. It was he who helped me out." Dobby said smiling. "He gave me a sock." Elawin laughed.  
  
"Nothing better I presume." She said smiling again, her eyes showing cheer. It wasn't that a Muse could be sincere, but it was the Elves that helped the Muse be what they are today. In fact, Elves too lived but as the Muses did, they lived in a separate and unknown world.  
  
"I must go now Miss Thorn- Elle- I must tend to my duties." Dobby gave a heartfelt smile, picked up the plates and left in an instant of a 'pop!' Elawin stood, her eyes wandering the room. The spell was working- she could feel its safe wings covering her and her new home for a while. She knew she'd be safe.  
  
Morning sun spread through her room just like the moon had the night before. Elawin awoke, her eyes like morning dewdrops against a white Gardenia- sparkling. She rose from the bed and walked to her bathroom where she stripped of her nightgown and put on her usual Muse outfit- a long gown that simply lay on her skin. Her normally pink cheeks where pale since she was a tad bit depressed from leaving her future husband (as so she greatly hoped.) With a few daps of rouge, her cheeks and lips were lightly covered with life almost.  
  
"Salatud?. Live The Light." a voice whispered through the room. The morning calls of her family.like a breeze almost. Light and calm, and almost, relaxing, she knew her ancestors watched over her. Elawin smiled and walked out of her room to the long Hallway given by the Light people so many years ago. Its walls, covered in a white rose vine and the air sparkled like a morning sunrise in a secret garden. The ground, a soft gray and silver stone and a long stream area along the walls gave her homes appeal to her here at Hogwarts- it was for her sake that she added the soft sent of Lilies.  
  
"I guess a breakfast is in order." She said to herself as she exited her long hallway- the only way into her home.  
  
As always, students filed into the room for a light breakfast and some good time to finish up unfinished homework and study for a small quiz in a nearing class. The sun gave the room a soft and quiet look. The Professors sat at a head table, looking over papers, mainly a newspaper to keep up with the news on the Wizarding World, especially since You Know Who came back to rise publicly a few months back. It was a late September day, and the warmth of the room gave everyone comfort.  
  
"Are you alright there Draco?" Pansy asked, her pug face coming into view as Draco looked up. Draco gave her a shallow look, and she turned away.  
  
"We have Double Potions with Gryffindorks today." Draco said looking at his timetable. "I hate today." He said slamming the paper into his robes, shaking the table and spilling over a cup of orange juice.  
  
"You said that yesterday." Pansy said in a moan.  
  
"The day before too." Millicent Bulstrode said in a loud huff. Pansy turned on her quickly.  
  
"Well you try having your father hauled off to Azkaban to get the soul sucked out of him." She shot out. Draco stood, knocking over another cup full of orange juice. "Draco, I didn't mean to say that. Don't worry- he won't get his soul sucked out." She said trying her best to stand up by him, but her robe was caught under her chair.  
  
"Don't bother standing you ugly cow, I'm leaving now." He said walking towards the doors, but suddenly the heavenly figure of Elawin came in, looking around. She was of no house and surely wouldn't be considered a Head Table attendee, so where to go was her question. "Her." Draco said under his breath.  
  
Heads turned and whispers sounded as Elawin walked down the long aisle of tables to the head table, where Dumbeldore smiled down at her.  
  
"Good morning Miss Lovethorn. How did you rest?" He asked warmly, pointing his hand to an empty chair. Elawin walked to the seat and sat.  
  
"Very nice. Thank you Headmaster for your hospitality." She said pulling her chair in.  
  
"Yes, well, it is of your gift you should be thanking. You wouldn't get such treatment if you were not a Muse." Snape muttered. Elawin just smiled.  
  
"Then I give thanks to my gift Professor." She turned to her plate and began to take small portions of her nectarine. "You know Headmaster, I met a very nice house elf last night. Went by the name of Dobby. Very nice of you to offer him a job here at this school."  
  
"Yes, he is a very unusual house elf, Dobby is. He is a hard worker though, so I give no regret to that choice." Dumbeldore looked at his pocket watch. "About time I went to talk with a dear friend. Professor Snape, please show Miss Lovethorn to your class. She'll be, I presume, spending time with young Mr. Malfoy today." Snape glared at Elawin, but her unbreakable smile made him get up abruptly knocking his chair off its legs for a moment and then walking towards a back door. Elawin grabbed a peach and followed him, not having to walk so quickly since his stride was more of a pant of air and a stomp of the foot.  
  
"Good day Headmaster." Elawin said as she followed Snape- while of course eyes followed her out of the room. Elawin walked at Snape's side as he tried to quicken her pace, but just like her remarkable self, she kept up. "You know, you can ware yourself out on me or you can just take a step at a time." She noticed his nostrils flare and just smiled and didn't speak. It was to be a long day for Elawin- her first full day of Hogwarts.  
  
. To be continued  
  
Hey everyone! What's up! Well, I got chapter two done. A bit slow, but I wanted a first real encounter to be with a certain House Elf since they don't get much recognition here at the board ( I FULLY SUPPORT S.P.E.W!) so yeah, a little bit of Dobby for the gang of readers. :) Well, I hope you like what comes of it (maybe!) I've got to go. I'll talk to you later and look for some more chapters soon. Or maybe a little later.it all really depends.  
  
Always, Portia  
  
PS  
  
Please tell me what you think. I might add a few characters just to kind of give life to the Light people a little bit more. :)  
  
Again,  
  
Portia 


	3. Chapter 3

A Muse In Me (03)  
  
Elawin sat in a front seat where of course Draco sat next to. Usually Pansy would sit there, so with a bitter way of trying to get on she kicked the seat leg but hurt her toe. Elawin turned and asked if she was all right, and was met with a few curse words and hisses from the hopping dogface. Snape came from the side room and held his wand to the board.  
  
"Today we will be making Orb Detectors. A very difficult potion to make so I will give you the period to try your," Snape's eyes darted over Harry and spoke clearly into the air, "best to complete it without blowing up the classroom." Snape walked by Neville and stopped. "Or yourself." With a flick of his wrist, directions showed clearly on the board.  
  
Elawin didn't move once through the first ten minutes of the lesson. She just sat and listened. When Draco finally exceeded the first step, he became his usual devilish self. He leaned over to his foolish armament and whispered to him smirking as he eyed the three Gryffindors in the back. Elawin, knowing fully that he was planning something pulled him by the collar towards him, a smile on her face and a gracefully stroking hand on his back.  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy-" He interrupted her quickly with "Draco." She smiled and corrected herself without embarrassment. "Draco, would you think it be wise to do that." With a witty smile he asked in a cool calm matter, crossing his legs, "Why, what would you mean Muse?" Her eyes met his and he felt a cold chill run down his spine.  
  
"Don't think I am stupid Draco and don't you ever- ever- refer to me as 'Muse' do you hear me?" She hissed. For a brief moment Draco thought he saw a hellish flame blaze in her soft blue eyes, but he was shaken back to consciousness when a voice interrupted the silence.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here Mr. Malfoy and," Snape sneered at Elawin, "Muse?" Elawin stood making the chair fall to the ground in a loud bang making everyone's head (who wasn't already looking) turn towards them.  
  
"Don't you call me Muse Professor," her eyes began to turn a darker blue, almost black. Snape's eyes darted from Draco to her. Her smirked.  
  
"I think I can call anyone-"  
  
"I am not just one of your students Professor Snape, I am a colleague at this point." She spat out. She turned her head down and looked back up, her dark raged eyes back to its original pale blue color.  
  
"You are just a child and needs to learn respect for an adult." Snape said, now growing tired of the classrooms stares. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I am not as young as you think." She smiled. "Actually I am older than every student here."  
  
" Of course you are older than a bunch of sixteen year olds. Muses as a matter of fact have to be of age to become a fully-enabled Muse."  
  
"Yes they must be older than sixteen," she smiled again, this time her white teeth showing quite largely, "they also must be older than seventeen, twenty, thirty-oh and, one hundred." She smiled, as Snape's face grew insubstantially amused. "Professor Snape, I am the age of three hundred. Just last month actually." She said growing more relaxed as time went on.  
  
"You-you can't be three hundred. You don't even look twenty." A red headed boy said, but a understanding girl with brown hair and eyes turned to speak to him.  
  
"She can be five hundred and then look twenty if she wanted." She said a bit loudly so others could hear. Elawin smiled and turned to her.  
  
"That's true, and I'd rather stay as young as possible for the time being." She said to many shocked faces. "What's your name?" She asked the girl.  
  
"Hermione Granger." She said.  
  
"Well Hermione, it's nice to hear that people still hear of my people as not but a legendary evil, but as a truly amazing being." Elawin smiled. "I guess we should get back to work before the Professor here has a hear attack from the stress I've already caused." She said looking at Snape's enraged expression. She smiled and sat back down looking at Draco. After a few seconds students went back to their work as if nothing had happened.but much talk was to be done later after class.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
".She told Professor Snape he was a big slimy git."  
  
".She literally threw the chair with her mind. She looked."  
  
"Ghastly beautiful! I wish I had her hair. So long and beautiful and she's so nice." Lavender went on with a not so thrilled Parvarti.  
  
"Yes, but she is so old. How is it she stays looking so-so young?" Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Muses have a very powerful magic that runs not only in the names of their families, or as they call them, communities, but also their blood. They are one of the first, along with Oracles and the first Wizards and Witches, to show such power in our world. Mainly the Muses stayed in their own world because of our world many years ago." Hermione said as Ron and her green eyed friend listened in.  
  
"So what is it that Muses do?" The green eyed boy asked.  
  
"They-" Hermione started.  
  
"We try to make people do better. Whether it be for the persons popularity to the persons life, it's how we change that person." Elawin said appearing from the side of the group.  
  
"How'd you-but I-why aren't-" Ron went on.  
  
"Why Malfoy?" The black haired boy interrupted.  
  
"Because there was something the Oracles saw that needed to be changed. It happens every so often. It's kind of a surprise they sent me." Elawin said smiling. "And you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter. This is Ron and those two are Lavender and Parvarti." Harry said smiling at Elawin. She smiled back.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm Elawin Lovethorn." She walked with them to the nearest hallway.  
  
"Why aren't you with Malfoy?" Ron finally blurted out. Elawin laughed heartily.  
  
"Seems that he's been trying to lose me all day. I guess I had to let him have it though. You both seem to have a dislike?" Elawin asked as they entered the Entrance Hall leading to Divination. Harry gave a puff of air.  
  
"How could you tell?" Elawin noticed his sarcasm, but just smiled.  
  
"I seem to have lost Malfoy. Maybe I can join you in your next class?" Elawin asked as the three stopped.  
  
"Of course you can Elawin." Elawin began to walk into the doorway of the classroom when Hermione spoke again, still standing at a halt. Elawin turned around, her eyes on Hermione.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione looked at her feet and then back at Elawin.  
  
"Aren't Muses banned from attending Wizarding schools? Let alone, our world?" Hermione became silent.everyone around became silent. Elawin's smile faded, and her eyes, different from any before, turned a ghastly green.the color she'd hope to never show to a mere human. "What happened Elawin?"  
  
"We mustn't speak of it here. Come on, you must get to your classes. I will see you later." Elawin, in a hurried motion, walked away silently on the cold floor, which became even colder as her feet glided over the stones.  
  
"Why'd you have to ask that?" Ron said, a bit mad she left them. "You couldn't just." Ron shook his head and Harry and him walked into the classroom, leaving Hermione feeling guilty.  
  
"I'll see you guys later. I have to head to my class." She said in a shaky tone.but she wasn't heading to her next class.she was out to find Elawin. And Elawin seemed to know.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
Elawin sat quietly on a stone bench outside in the cool afternoon air. Breathing in and out slowly, she was able to calm her feelings and senses. Not only did the question make her show pain, but it brought back raw memoirs of her family.and their deaths.  
  
"Elawin?" she heard a voice ask from behind her. It was Hermione, standing tall and Elawin slumped in an tense manner.  
  
"You know much about everything don't you?" Elawin asked calmly standing up. "Why was it you had to ask such a question?"  
  
"I wanted to know how you were sent to the Wizarding world and the Ministry wasn't all over you." Hermione asked. "I mean, the last Muse to come was about twenty-five years ago, but she.she was killed by the Ministry."  
  
"Yes, she was. That's why they sent me because I was sent to finish up business. My mother was the one sent to Hogwarts twenty-five years ago. She was sent to muse a Lucius Malfoy, but because of her death she was unable to save him from the life he leads today. Only I can stop the next generation of the Malfoy Family from making his mistake." Elawin said. "Come sit down." Elawin sat as Hermione did.  
  
"So you are saying that just like Malfoy's father, he too will join with-"  
  
"The Dark Lord. It wasn't the Ministry's fault they killed her though. They were told she was an enemy Death Eater. A Dark supporter- I guess if anyone is to blame, it'd be the one who said that." Elawin said looking at her hands.  
  
"I saw the sadness in your eyes Elawin. I saw them turn bright green. Not that I can read people, it's just, eye color in a Muse represents feeling- Oh why am I telling you this? You of course know." Hermione said turning red.  
  
"Yes I do know, and I am happy you know because without someone who understands me, I feel.vulnerable to change." Elawin grabbed Hermione's hand. "Promise me you will not share this with anyone." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Yes. I promise. I won't tell anyone." Hermione looked into Elawin's eyes and saw them return to her usual pale blue gray color. "Can I ask you something?" Elawin nodded. "Who was it that told the Ministry that? Or do you not know?"  
  
"I know, but that is unimportant now. They have changed their ways completely." Hermione nodded her head. Elawin stood, letting Hermione's hands fall from hers. "I want to give you something, but it'll take time for you to receive it. You will get it when you need it most though." Elawin said placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You know of the Light, do you not?" Elawin asked.  
  
"Yes. I know a lot of things that people probably don't care for." Hermione said, letting her cheeks turn a light red.  
  
"Good. I must go now. Tell your Professor that you had to meet with a School Official or something." Elawin laughed.  
  
"I'll see you later." Hermione said running off to the school doors. Elawin sat back down. the memories came back and they needed to pass.  
  
.To Be Continued  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
Was this a good chapter-a bad chapter? Please tell me! I'd appreciate it. I hope you like it so far. It's not that dark of a story yet, but it will heat up soon. I was kind of going to make it really trippy with some scenes I saw in a recent movie from, I think, Taiwan. Well, I hope to hear from you soon. If you have any questions about something or another, just put it in the review. I really encourage you to check out Slashybabe! She's got a lot of stuff! :)  
  
Always,  
  
Portia  
  
PS  
  
If you could please read a letter that Slashybabe (Celesten) wrote to everyone at Death-Curse, I'd really think she'd be grateful for it. Keep on going with the fight Celesten! 


	4. Chapter 4

A Muse In Me (04)  
  
The sound of the ancient hymn of death rose from the city as a large group of people walked the streets to the highest part of the city- the Kingdom. The group circled three boards with three bodies, draped in white rose petals and silver sheer cloth covering their peaceful faces. A very soft- featured man lay; his eyes closed in an eternal rest along side a very young boy-a brother and a son.  
  
The last board was more bejeweled then the others. A very beautiful woman lay; her eyes too closed in a sleep that would remain forever. Her long blonde hair was wrapped in braids circling her thin face. Her small nose and rosy cheeks seemed so alive against her pale skin. Her thin pink lips seemed just as lively. In the very front of the crowd a girl walked.Elawin walked.  
  
"Anu ashe otwa ontomae du reshe." The hymn grew quieter as they neared the top. Soft cries were heard in the crowd. They mourned for the loss of the Lovethorns. "Anu ashe otwa ontomae du reshe." The throng of grieving Muses and children stopped as Elawin lifted her hand.  
  
"Anu ashe otwa ontomae du reshe. We mourn no more," her eyes, a very bright green, closed slowly as the crowd's cries drifted in the wind, "for they are to be rested in the next world. They will not only protect the Light more, but will watch on us everyday. Remember my family as strong, for I will remember theirs weakness." She broke down into tears. A hand came from behind her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Carry them to their resting place." The man ordered as he held Elawin. Like the command went, the crowd moved into the gates and carried them to a large pillared grave. "It was not your fault. Your family was not weak."  
  
"Then why did they die and I didn't?" Elawin said looking up into his comforting eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead. With a soft whisper he spoke.  
  
"Because they gave you the Light of their hearts. You have but all the Lovethorns power." He held her closer now.  
  
"And the name will die with me." She said burying her head into his chest.  
  
"No, it will live on through your own." With a soft gust of wind and a hand on her face.the memory disappeared.  
  
It was a darker night and the Great Hall was full of people. Elawin didn't come for dinner like she had planned, but rather drifted the halls looking at where her mother's footsteps once stepped. Where her mother's tears once fell for the tearful souls. Love once grew in these hallways, but they are now emptied- almost haunted by the death that took place here.  
  
"Miss Lovethorn?" A voice asked as she stepped onto the stairs. Looking up she saw a very hesitant man standing, holding out a lantern in the dark hall. Elawin stopped and looked at him.her eyes drifting over his stringy hair to the cat that sat at his feet. Her eyes darted to his.  
  
"Yes Mr. Filch." She said, not afraid to move, but thought better to stand still.  
  
"What are you doing wandering the halls when dinner is being served?" Filch asked.  
  
"I feel no urge to eat Mr. Filch."  
  
"Oh really." Filch said I a moot tone. "I bet Headmaster Dumbeldore wouldn't like to hear that."  
  
"Yes, but it is not his job to see that I am fed when not hungry. I must go now Mr. Filch." Elawin took to a light step down the stairs where he stood. When she was about to walk by, he spoke.  
  
"Why did you come to Hogwarts Muse?" He said angrily. She stopped several feet from him. In a whirl of white, she stared at him.  
  
"Don't call me Muse." She said, her voice powerful in anger. "You have no right." He became angry too.  
  
"Why, because I can't do much magic?" He said walking towards her. She smiled.  
  
"I didn't know that." His face went from a shingly glare, to a frightened look. "Mr. Filch, Argus, may I ask you what it is you have against everyone?"  
  
"I hate troublemakers." He said as she began to circle him.  
  
"Yet you side with the Slytherins, the true troublemakers. Can I ask if you feel sickened still from the last time a Muse walked these hallways?"  
  
"She was evil I tell you." Filch said.  
  
"But you knew she wasn't, but you decided to tell the Ministry she was anyway. Why was it that you turned my mother in?" Elawin said gravelly.  
  
"She was your mother?" He said frightened by Elawin's weighty tone.  
  
"That's not the point Mr. Filch. Why did you kill my mother?" She said walking towards him in a very fast move.  
  
"I didn't know they were going to kill her. I swear- I thought they'd just throw her into that god awful place Azkaban." Filch said shaking. His cat hissed and made a scratch at Elawin, but Elawin stopped the cat with some sort of power that put the cat into a trance. "She wasn't of our world."  
  
"No she wasn't, but neither are some of the people here. I know for a fact that a werewolf was in your presence. That a Veela lived among the students while you worked in the hallways!" Elawin through her hand out at Filch grabbed his shirt and pulled it close. "I know you have changed your ways, but you have ruined the Muse name. You nearly got the Wizarding world mad enough to come and ruin my world. My father and brother were killed because when they came down for her body, the Ministry thought they too were the Dark Lords supporters too. Now at least over three hundred lives have been loss to death and the Dark Lord because of you. If she had finished out her job here, no one would be in this mess. Neville Longbottom would have sane parents; Lily and James Potter would be alive; Draco Malfoy would have a normal life with a father and mother who aren't too busy with work; I'd have my family with me!" A silence fell over the empty hallway. The torch in the corner flickered and died out leaving only the moon and Filch's lantern to light the hallway. "I know much from what is gone and what could've been prevented and mark my words if anyone or anything gets in my way- if you get in my way from my job, I will kill you." Elawin said, her eyes turning a flaming red.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Filch said angrily trying to throw her off.  
  
"No Argus Filch- that is a promise." With a flurry of white chiffon, Elawin had disappeared into the darkness angry, crying, and regretting she'd ever shared that information.Argus Filch will pay soon enough anyway.  
  
Draco sat up in his bed, wondering why a Muse was sent to him.why she was sent to him. A snort came from the bed next to his making him jump. The sudden jolt from the silence left him breathless and thirsty, so Draco got up from his bed and walked down to the empty Common Room. The clock hands pointed to 2:43 and the air seemed very still. Shaking away the chills Draco got, he walked to the water fountain.  
  
"Why now?" Draco asked as he plopped down into a leather armchair, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Because if not now, you'd be dead soon." A voice materialized out of nowhere. Draco jumped up and saw that Elawin sat in a chair across from him.  
  
"How'd you- do that- I didn't-" Draco stuttered. Elawin moved to where he sat and put her fingers on his lips.  
  
"Shh.I only came to comfort you. I can feel your pain. We are connected in such a way that I can hear your thoughts. Even if I don't want to." She said sitting down by him. He looked at her.their blonde hair stood out brightly in the darkness of the room. Her beauty and his foul look gave the room a certain level of equality. "I want to hear you. I want you to tell me what it is that keeps you from sleeping." She said grabbing his hand.  
  
"What?" He asked staring into her soft eyes and pale complexion. "I don't."  
  
"What do you want to know?" She said turning to look at the room as he just stared at her.  
  
"Why me? Why'd you come for me?" Draco said pulling her hand so she'd look at him. She looked intently in his eyes and closed hers.  
  
"Almost twenty-five years ago, my mother came to muse your father. Because she was killed, she was unable to completely change your father, causing an erupt change in the Oracles eye." She spoke softly.  
  
"But aren't Oracles all seeing? Couldn't they have seen it coming?" Draco said standing.  
  
"It is love that clouds the vision of the Oracle." Elawin said, looking down at the ground as he stood abruptly. "It was your father that clouded his own destiny."  
  
"And what was his destiny?" Draco asked shaking. Elawin looked up at him. Her watery eyes a very deep color of green.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy's destiny was that he has now. I see that if he stays in this destiny, he will perish a very horrid death." She looked down. Draco remained silent then spoke in a trembling voice.  
  
"No. No he's not going to die. He's going to escape. My mother has been planning it.and," Draco grabbed her arm pulling her very hard up to his face, "he loves my mother only." Elawin shook her head.  
  
"You worry about something that concerns me. What is it?" Elawin asked placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Are you going to change me? Save me?" Draco loosened his grip. His pointy nose pointed down as he held his head in regret. Elawin put her hand on his chin and pulled it up and smiled.  
  
"I will not fail Draco.I will not let you die." She kissed his left cheek, then his right. His eyes closed.  
  
"Thank you Elawin." But when he opened his eyes she was gone.she no longer stood by him, nor in the same room.  
  
.To Be Continued  
  
Hey everyone! WOW! Four chapters now and I am still going strong. I hope you like it so far. I added some stuff that will be very important to the darker stuff. This story might have to change in ratings since I might add some sexual content since you know- the love between Lucius and Elawin's mother (I still need a name for her too.) Well, maybe I'll find a really cool name in my dreams. LOL! Well, I guess you all can see that I am using a lot of the characters that don't really get that much in other stories. Like Argus Filch- who would've guessed? And Dobby- love that guy or whatever it is. :) I'm going to add a lot of characters. Just to tell you Argus doesn't know about Sirius Black being dead because it wasn't released to the world because you know- all the crap from book 5. Anyway, it's going to add some hullabaloo to the story (Hullabaloo.what a funny word huh?) I also am going to give a lot of fantasy with like fictional creatures we've heard of for like all of our lives! Well I have to go write chapter five.actually I need to take a break, but it'll be very soon when I post again. Also, if you haven't already check out Slashybabe and her stuff because it's very important to some of the issues here at Death-Curse. :) Thanks for reading and please review and enjoy what's to come.  
  
Always, Portia  
  
PS  
  
God rest the souls of all who perished in Iraq. Like the story says, Anu ashe otwa ontomae du reshe. Only in death will the Light rise. May the light of peace come to the people of that country and many others. 


End file.
